A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information distribution systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods that facilitate the distribution of information from various sources to multiple subscribers.
B. Description of Related Art
Over the last decade, networks, such as the Internet, have expanded by many orders of magnitude. The types of information provided over these networks have also increased and now include streaming audio, video, multi-player network interactive games, and other multimedia information. With the vast amount of information available, it has become extremely important to distribute the information in as efficient and economical a manner as possible, especially at the edges of the networks, where mobile nodes may tie into wireless networks.
Some conventional systems use broadcast technology to distribute information. Broadcasting permits information providers to send a single message that is replicated and transmitted across a network. If a user desires information from one or more broadcast streams, the user needs to identify the information providers that supply the information and constantly monitor the network for broadcast messages from the identified information providers. These conventional systems do not permit the user to customize the delivery of the information.
Other conventional systems use multicast technology to distribute information. Multicasting permits information providers to send a single message that is replicated and transmitted to hundreds and thousands of subscribers across a network. If a user desires information in this case, the user must determine what information providers supply the desired information and subscribe to their information delivery services. It is not always easy, however, to find these information providers and once they are found, they may not permit the user to customize the delivery of the information.
As a result, a need exists for a system that facilitates the information request process and permits users to customize the types of information they receive.